


Pacified and Regressed

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [9]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABDL, Mental Regression, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mimosa's honest opinion earns her no favors, once a noble wants to claim her. Whether or not she'd like that.
Series: July Batch 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Kudos: 9





	Pacified and Regressed

**Author's Note:**

> For Sissy Camilla.

Being of royal blood means that you have certain duties to attend to, even when you’re still developing. Whether that’s taking part in the matters of the royal court, or helping your family establish connections with the other royals or nobles that dot the kingdom, you have to play your part.

Young Mimosa Vermillion knew that very well as she made her way to the edge of the Clover Kingdom, having been invited out to a noble’s house for a spot of Tea. Though she hadn’t quite heard of the family before, it’d be rude to not answer their invitation. And she did consider herself quite a kind young girl, so it only made sense.

“To think they’d live all the way out here…” The vermillion-haired girl gently muttered as she stood at the gates to the noble estate. She quietly dusted herself off, as the trek had been rather long, but she hadn’t brought a change of clothes.

After carefully knocking on the overly large doors, they were pulled open by a pair of maids on the other side. A pair of many, at that. As soon as she stepped inside, Mimosa could see so many different maids lining the walls, each of them elegantly curtsying in response to her arrival.

“My goodness, what a warm welcome.” She remarked as she curtsyed towards them in appreciation, causing several of them to blush. They never expected to have their gesture returned. No doubt a result of working under a noble who didn’t care much for them.

The sound of heels clacking against the tiled floor echoed around her, prompting the vermillion-haired girl to look forward as her eyes fell upon an older woman. She had a grey, braided ponytail that she let rest over her shoulder, giving her a warm and maternal look. “Lady Vermillion, I’m glad you’ve arrived so soon.” The dignified maid stated, slowly curtsying towards her as a show of respect. She was a royal, after all. One of lesser status, like herself, had to show the proper amount of regard for those of higher blood.

“It’s a pleasure to be here.” The young girl replied as she started to curtsy herself… only for the older woman to shake her head in response to the courteous gesture. “...What?” She found that response utterly perplexing.

The elder maid continued shaking her head. “My fair Lady was right, your tendency for treating commoners as your equals is a mockery upon our position.” She explained, all while smiling at her disapproval. “I’m sure you’ll understand the insult you’re giving us, once you’ve been properly inducted into the family.”

“An insult? I show respect to those that give it. You and your lady clearly don’t give it in good faith.” Mimosa’s earnesty showed its colors as she shot an insult straight at the older woman. She didn’t even apologize, as she meant every word. A woman who showed distaste for such a gesture… she didn’t deserve a single speck of her respect.

The elder maid shook her head, further disapproving of the younger girl running her mouth. “Indeed, this is something only months of therapy can solve. You’ve been raised on too loose a leash, Lady Vermillion. My fair Lady will ensure that your second childhood is a much brighter one.” She explained, before snapping her fingers. “Girls. Restraint Magic. Do not let Lady Vermillion make another move while she shows open disregard for her status.”

“Restrain-” The vermillion-haired girl was about to protest, only for a couple of the maids that lined the halls to hold their hands out. Not a moment later, and a set of chains flew out, wrapping themselves around the girl and pinning her arms to her sides in the process. That wasn’t the only restraint either, as she found herself unable to say a single word that would assist her in using her own magic. She was left at the maids’ mercy, and she didn’t like it one bit. Even if she couldn’t vocalize her own distaste for the situation…

The elder maid nodded. “Excellent work. Expect your meals to be larger tonight, a reward for obeying orders.” She stated, and the girls that manifested the chains nodded in turn. Leaving her to turn towards the girl bound by said chains. “Now, as for you, little Lady Vermillion… My fair Lady has given me the task of preparing you for your second childhood. Please hold still, this will be far easier if you don’t struggle.”

She brandished her personal grimoire from a pocket on her apron, flipping it open as she began to cast the necessary spells. All while Mimosa was helpless to resist. She didn’t know what she was about to endure, all that she knew was that she wasn’t going to like it…

“Regression.”

The word echoed through the vermillion-haired girl’s head, slowly picking away at her thoughts. Bit by bit they simplified. They were still the same, just communicated in much simpler words. A complicated plan that would free her simplified into steps that even a baby could understand. Her growing annoyance at the woman in front of her turned into a childish tantrum, and so on. 

Her mind wasn’t the only thing that was affected by the spell, oh no. Her body was equally affected, with most of her muscles having the clock turned back to the point where Mimosa didn’t know how to properly use them. Which was quickly becoming apparent to her as the chains that bound her disappeared, causing her to flop forward onto her front. She instinctively got up onto her knees, but she couldn’t figure out how to get up further than that, so she was forced to crawl around like an infant…

“S-Sthupid mweanie…” The vermillion-haired girl stuttered, a bit of a drool-induced lisp leaking through as she used the simplest and best word to describe the woman that had used magic on her. She didn’t like this one bit! Why wasn’t she allowed to be a big girl? Why was she so mean? 

The elder maid chuckled a bit in response to the infantile insult from the regressed girl. Her muscles weren’t responding to her memory, and her mind had grown so simple that she’d dare use such a silly set of words to describe her. “Language, young Lady.” She chimed, as her mood lightened. Now that the girl wasn’t a threat, she could lower her guard…

“Mweanie! Bwad! Dwummy!” The lisp kept on resounding from Mimosa’s words as she sat down on her butt… only to then feel something squishing against her bottom. Something that made her blush all across her face, as she hadn’t realized that she had done it.

The elder maid had, however. “Ah, I see you’ve figured out what happens to your bowel control, once you’ve been affected by my Baby Magic.” She explained, making the young girl in front of her put two and two together in her regressed mind. She couldn’t control her poopies or her peepees…

“As you’ve lost control of yourself, it’s only fair that you should be redressed to fit your new age, little Lady.” She explained further as she flipped through the pages of her grimoire once more to find the appropriate spell… “Ah yes, here we are.”

“Pacify.”

Mimosa’s outfit flashed for a brief second as it changed shapes right then and there. Gone was her royal attire or her robe. In its place, she wore nothing more than a cream-colored onesie, properly sized for an oversized baby like her. It came with a set of equally creamy booties and mittens, ensuring that she couldn’t do much on her own, even if she could use her limbs to their full effect.

The only thing that was left unchanged, as of the moment, was her soiled underwear. Her panties had been soaked and filled with a modest amount of mess, rendering them unfit for future use. Not that she’d ever wear panties again, until she had been reeducated.

She squirmed in her new outfit as the elder maid removed her panties, handing them off to a maid that quickly went off to dispose of the dirty garment. The elder maid then used her magic to materialize everything she needed. Wipes, which were gently used to wipe away any specks of filth still left between her cheeks or the wetness between her thighs. Baby powder, which was generously poured onto and around her bottom to ensure that she wouldn’t get a rash…

And most importantly, a Diaper. Which was decorated by a bunch of cute little flowers, reflecting the magic that the girl couldn’t use. A reminder of what had been taken away from her. She couldn’t fight back against the elder maid as she lifted her legs into the air, sliding the bottom of the diaper underneath her butt. The maid then weaved the midsection through her thighs, and snapped the wings shut with the straps on the side. She made sure that it had been comfortably wrapped around the girl’s waist by giving it a few pats and a tug here and there.

Mimosa nervously whimpered as she was lifted into the elder maid’s arms. Her offense, her adulthood, all of it stripped away from her. In their place, she was left a defenseless baby that clung to the woman that had done it all to her, purely out of instinct. All while that very same woman whispered gently into her ear. “Worry not, little Lady Vermillion. Your time with the fair Lady will make you understand. Soon, you’ll blossom into a proper thorned Rose, as a proper Royal should be.”

She already dreaded her first meeting with the noble that had invited her here, as her bladder quietly gave way. The warm feeling of pee rushing into the front of her diaper gave her a bit of comfort, as she shut her eyes… She just hoped that all of this would be over soon. Hopefully, one of her friends would find her and save her…

Before she’d end up actually enjoying any of this...


End file.
